Drabblish
by Bligy
Summary: A collection of Drabbles that have been requested of me. Various pairings, various ratings. All pairings/ratings/summaries in chapters themselves. All under a thousand words. Feel free to request a drabble!
1. Hats Vs Practicality

Title: Hats Vs. Practicality  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Natsuki meets his archenemy once more.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Humour/Romance  
Pairings: Natsuki/Syo

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Syo hadn't really meant it, but things were getting 'really' out of hand… as in, Natsuki had his hands down his pants, Syo was grabbing onto his headboard and his hat had nearly fallen off, out of hand.

"W-wait!" Syo moaned, reaching up to place his hat back on.

"Really… Syo-chan, it's not necessary to wear that thing to bed," Natsuki attempted, but was greeted with Syo's 'Don't Fuck With the Hat' face, and twisted his wrist.

Syo moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut, although the effect was slightly ruined by the shadows that the hat was casting on his face.

"Syo-chan... you would be so much cuter if you just let me remove the hat! I'll make it worth your while," Natsuki promised, gasping as Syo's hands travelled down from the headboard and made a play at his own clothing.

"Never… n-ne-ah! It's… ah… never… gonna… oh, fuck, happen!" Syo gasped, his head flying back and his hat nearly falling off again.

Natsuki sighed in frustration when Syo took one of his hands back for the purpose of fixing his hat once more.


	2. Times

Title: Times  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: From the time they were children, special rules had to be followed… rules that they broke constantly. Now, those rules are brought into question once more.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Ren/Masato

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

They'd shared their first kiss at five. It had been the start of something new, something dangerous… something unknown, and although they had yet to be told so at that point in their lives, something forbidden.

When they'd started into puberty, they were still kissing whenever they met, sneaking off to quiet locations, pretending that they were still ignorant, pretending that they didn't know that hiding in broom closets, exploring each other's bodies, was a bad thing.

Their parents never found out, Masato never let them… not after his cousin.

"Ren, you can't touch me anymore."

Ren hadn't said anything, Masato's coldness over the last few weeks being explained in a few words.

They hadn't talked for 'months' after that, although not for lack of rumours. Masato pretended that he didn't flinch at every whisper of Ren's new conquests, and Ren pretended that it didn't hurt to see Masato closing himself off, killing everything that had once been joyful or good about him.

When Ren had been forced to join up at the academy, he figured it to be cruel irony to be standing there, that close, to someone he'd loved so well, and who'd loved him in return.

Their first meeting was cold, like meetings between them 'always' were, with Masato barely even casting him a glance, unpacking and decorating with frigid detachment.

Ren lived in a daze for those first few weeks, barely able to sleep, barely able to function with that distraction right there. It wasn't until he'd written that song, until he'd managed to 'talk' to his bastard of a roommate… until he'd managed to gush some of his overwhelming feeling s into those words.

Stupid girl… stupid Masato…

He clenched his fist as he returned to his room, expecting for Masato to treat him with the same coldness that he always did, but was mildly surprised when his ever-punctual roommate didn't return at his assigned time… in fact, he waited for 'hours' for Masato to finally return, well past curfew.

"You… were waiting for me," Masato stated as Ren sat up from his bed.

They pretended that Ren wasn't in only his pants and that Masato wasn't dripping wet. They were only details, they didn't really matter.

"Do you need a towel?" Ren asked, concern colouring his tone.

Masato's cheeks reddened, although whether in embarrassment or in anger, Ren didn't know.

"Thank you," Masato muttered, taking the offered fabric uneasily.

Silence overtook them as Masato dried off, with Ren standing naught but a foot away.

"Things… can never be what they were," Masato stated, staring of somewhere in the distance. "Should… should I… should…. Should…"

"We," Ren finished, mild amusement bleeding into the irritation of his tone.

"We… should we attempt to… to start again, or something of the manner," Masato stammered, which Ren found to be uncompromisingly adorable. Masato, forever cold, forever composed, stammering in a simple conversation.

Ren moved forward, taking the towel from clenched fingers and backing his once-lover into the wall.

"Keep talking," Ren invited, even as his free hand, as in the one not currently pinning Masato to the wall, worked at undoing the buttons on the teen's shirt.

"Ren…" Masato gasped, and Ren took that as his final invitation, closing the space between their lips and shoving the material off of Masato's shoulders, ripping buttons in the process.

Neither of them cared, the kiss turning brutal as Masato laced his fingers in Ren's hair, destroying his careful style, and dragged them both back onto Ren's bed – it was nearer.

Words were no longer needed, the careful contract spelt out in Masato's head going to waste in this moderately perfect moment. Ren had that effect on him sometimes… well, most times.


	3. In A Thousand

Title: In A Thousand  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Some wishes do come true, but not if they remain unvoiced.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Drama  
Pairings: One sided Tokiya/Otoya

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

The strange creatures littering their dorm room were never spoken of, not once in the many months that they'd spent there. They'd started during the project that Otoya had taken on with Haruka, and had progressed to the point where Tokiya wouldn't falter to guess that there were somewhere near a thousand.

"Are you hoping your wish will come true?" Tokiya asked casually as Otoya finished folding yet another crane cheerfully enough, although there was a pinched look to his cheerful smile.

"Ah… I hope so," Otoya stated, his cheerful smile blank of any harsh feelings, even as Tokiya felt his heart leap at its sight.

Was it so wrong that he'd noticed his roommate before the girl who'd striven so hard to gain his attention? Many might think so, but all they'd have to do was see Otoya's smile, and then… really, could they blame him?


	4. Guitar Strings

Title: Guitar Strings  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Just a bit of Hatemance between the boys.  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: PWP  
Pairings: Ren/Tokiya

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

It had started just after their debut, when everyone was actually getting along, and the rush of the big number had passed. There was this… awkward feeling throughout the group, like all of them were finally fucking coming to their senses.

Exactly why had they fought so hard for Haruka? Yes, she was talented, amazingly so, but, those eyes…?

Ren had been the first to really start to pull away, waiting in the corner of rooms, no longer attempting to woo her off her feet. Hell, for him, it had probably started back when Tokiya had been revealed as Hayato and he'd told her to hold her tongue. What had he been thinking?

Everyone was in the middle of packing their things – they were going on tour, already – and Ren paused by Otoya and Tokiya's room, pondering for a second.

Putting down the box in his hands, he opened the door and stepped inside to see only Tokiya inside. Well, that worked well.

"Oi," he called, closing the door behind him and attracting the other boy's attention.

"Ren…" Tokiya trailed off, the air instantly becoming tainted with a blast of awkwardness.

Tokiya had befriended her, and firmly at that. Haruka, it seemed, was over her worship, so it hadn't been that hard. That left Otoya and Masato to fight over her, and as much as Ren might hope his roommate would come to his senses, there were… other options.

The lock clicked as he slid it into place and stepped into the room with all the confidence of the predator that he was.

"Expecting something?" Tokiya asked, his lips quirking just slightly.

Ren shrugged. "Are you too busy with Otoya's guitar strings? Did he hire you as your maid now that you're not longer Hayato?"

Tokiya tossed the strings to the side, his smile beckoning Ren closer, an invitation that he gladly took.

Almost at once, the struggle started. Tokiya 'hated' being reminded of his days at Hayato, and Ren just adored seeing the dark haired boy's expression when he did.

The fight continued to the bed, where Ren managed to win their struggle by tying Tokiya's hands to the headboard with his own blankets.

"One of these days, we should probably try to do this without my wrists getting bruised," Tokiya gasped as Ren thrust forward into his body.

"Maybe, when you admit that you love my cock in your ass," Ren stated with a graceful shrug.

"Smug… bastard!" Tokiya grunted as Ren struck his prostrate dead on.

"Why is it that everyone calls me that?" Ren pondered with his trademark smirk and another powerful thrust forward.


	5. Because It Is There

Title: Because It Is There  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: For all the money in the world, he couldn't have told you what was wrong with his class today. It wasn't that it wasn't productive, or even that it had gone badly, it was just… different.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humour  
Pairings: N/A; Satsuki, Ringo, Syo

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

For all the money in the world, he couldn't have told you what was wrong with his class today. It wasn't that it wasn't productive, or even that it had gone badly, it was just… different.

Perhaps it had been that he'd assigned a slightly more difficult assignment today, or perhaps it had been because another student had run from the room at the idea of playing the piano, but honestly, Ringo thought it was probably because Natsuki had shown up in contact lenses instead of his glasses.

From the minute the boy had entered the classroom, it had felt like ice had frozen over everyone, with the most dangerous vibe Ringo had felt since Saotome himself wafting off of Natsuki in waves.

"Shinomiya-san, would you mind staying after class, please?" Ringo requested cheerfully, and was met with a loathing glare that nearly scared his skirt off.

Well then!

When the rest of the class left, Natsuki remained, his suddenly-cold eyes glued to the page before him, refusing to look up, even when Ringo cleared his through.

"Shinomiya-san, is there something wrong?" he as with his trademark cheer.

His student, however, stayed utterly silent.

"Shinomiya-san," he said again, but the boy completely ignored him.

Huffing, he stormed forward and placed a hand on the boy's work, which gained him instant attention 'and' a student very much too close to him.

"Natsuki!" he bellowed, but was stunned into silence as the boy rose until they were face-to-face.

"Are you attempting to get my attention, sensei?" he asked, very dangerously.

"Y-you weren't answering me, Shinomiya-san!" he attempted to reason with the, for no apparent reason, irate boy.

"Are you happy you've gotten my attention, sen-sei?" he dragged the word out, moving until they were 'waaaaaay' too close for comfort.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" someone shouted, and like a rocket from outer space, Syo from Class S barreled into them, sending Ringo flying and Natsuki back down into his seat.

"Midget!" Natsuki snarled in fury.

"I'll deal with you in a minute!" Syo snapped right back, and then turned to bow at Ringo apologetically. "I'm sorry, sensei, I'll deal with him sensei, please forgive us sensei!"

Turning, Syo didn't wait for a response, merely grabbing Natsuki and dragging the violently objecting boy from the room.

"Well… I never," Ringo stated, pretending that the blush on his cheeks wasn't there. "Well… he is a 'very' attractive young man. Ah, Ringo, you've still got it!"


	6. Fever Redux

Title: Fever Redux  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: When Otoya gets sick on the last legs of the tour, each member of the team takes a bit of time to nurse him back to health, something… unexpected happens, however, when Natsuki's turn arises.  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Drama/Friendship  
Pairings: Satsuki/Otoya

**Author's Note:** This was written for Monochrome Blade who requested a Satsuki/Otoya. This actually was longer and more… detailed for lack of better word, but I thought that it actually came out more horrifying than hot, so I rewrote it XP. Cheers!

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

Otoya felt awful, his head was pounding and his throat felt like someone had taken a metal brush to it. They were on the whole 'vacation' portion of their tour, funded by the rich bastards of their group, so at least he wasn't letting anyone down, but… he'd already missed getting to see a number of places, and given that he wasn't all that rich, it was disappointing.

Turning, he coughed miserably and took a sip of water from the glass by his bed. Technically he was supposed to have a 'babysitter' at all times, but…

He looked over at Natsuki, who was snoozing away, glasses half off his face, and muttered obscenities. His last babysitter, Syo, had distracted Natsuki at first, but eventually boredom had won out, and sometime during Otoya's last nap, the eldest in the group had fallen dead asleep on his magazine.

"Natsuki," Otoya attempted, wanting to know if he could get some soup or something. He was hungry and his stomach wasn't protesting, so he would enjoy eating if he could. "Oi, Natsuki…?"

Startling awake, Otoya jerked back as Natsuki's glasses fell off his nose and he was met with a particularly nasty look from his so-called caretaker. He sucked in a breath and leaned backwards on the bed, pressing against his pillows as his stomach clenched in fear.

"What, the fuck, do 'you' want?" Natsuki hissed, his eyes narrowed and his voice barely above a snarl.

Otoya felt like a small animal staring down the jaws of a fucking lion and he wished that he was well enough to run the fuck away.

"Dude, are you okay?" Otoya asked, his tongue moving before his mind could catch up.

Natsuki blinked at him, his narrowed eyes deeply not-amused. "Do I fucking look 'okay'?" he hissed, and Otoya couldn't help but stay quiet, shaking his head.

The man reached out, snatching hold of the blanket and ripping it away from him.

"Uh…" Otoya stammered, feeling incredibly exposed in only his boxers.

"Well, aren't you a pretty picture," Natsuki stated and Otoya knew his eyes were the size of saucers as the man placed a knee on the bed, crawling over to him and between his legs. "Be a good buy and shut your face."

Otoya paled, he could 'feel' the blood drain from his face as he nodded, desperate to say or do anything that would keep this monster the fuck away from his vital body parts.

His mind spun as Natsuki lowered his face over his own, his mouth pressing against his lips and sending what little awareness he had plundering into the darkness. Natsuki's hand came up to his chin, grabbing hold of it and twisting it so that he would have more access.

"MMph!" Otoya objected, gasping for air, unknowingly giving Natsuki the space he needed to feed his tongue in his mouth.

Suddenly, the door opened quietly, like someone was trying to stay quiet, and the sound of shattering porcelain stopped Natsuki in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki snarled at the person in the door, who Otoya couldn't quite see past his tears.

What the fuck was going on?

"Get off him!" Syo yelled from the door, and Otoya let out a groan when Natsuki just pressed him harder into the mattress.

Syo dove forward at that point, reaching for something on the ground, and some sort of struggle took place. When it was over, Otoya swore that he'd probably been kneed in the ribs at 'least' four times.

"Ow…" Otoya muttered in his feverish half-delusion. Was any of this actually happening? Fuck…

"Hey, I brought you soup," Syo said cheerfully from beside him. "I kind of dropped the bowl, so I'll just grab you some more, okay?"

Otoya stared at Syo's cheerful face with wide eyes, then turned to see Natsuki staring down at him with deep confusion.

"Did someone come in here?" Natsuki asked, pointing at the rumpled bedding. "Why are you not covered in blankets? Oh no! You've been sabotaged! Someone doesn't want our dearest Oto-chan to get better!"

Strangely enough, it wasn't his own memory of the events, the fact that his room was displaced, or even the taste of Natsuki still in his mouth, but the 'look' on Syo's face that convinced him it had actually happened. When Syo looked at Natsuki, there was an undefination expression on his face, something like: "You. Absolute. Fucking. Idiot."

Otoya felt his eyelids flutter and he passed out, soup be damned.


	7. Pudding

Title: Pudding  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Preparations for the Starish Picnic are underway, but a certain rich boy is having issues coming to term with the fact that he's never stepped into a kitchen previously.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Ren/Masato

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

….

They had never made pudding in their life, but for the 'STARISH PICNIC!', as coined by the ever-enthusiastic Otoya, all of the boys were demanded in the kitchen while Syo ran interference with Natsuki.

Although Masato gladly would have taken near 'any' job but 'making pudding', he had to acknowledge that keeping the hyperactive, over-touchy maniac out of the kitchen was a job 'much' suited to the smaller blond.

He could guess which method Syo was using.

His cheeks flushed and he scowled at himself, attempting to mix the pudding, but failing spectacularly.

"With the way you're mixing that, one might thing you'd never stepped a day in a kitchen," Ren sighed at him, stepping up directly behind him, body molding to Masato's own. His flush deepened, as did the scowl. He attempted to ignore the trembling in his fingertips, holding them achingly steady.

"I know how to stir pudding," Masato snapped, although from the site of his clumpy mess and Ren's smooth, delectable looking mixture, it was a questionable comment at best.

"I'm sure you do…" Ren said, and Masato jerked, trying to get away. Ren didn't let him, merely mirroring their hands and instructing him on how to stir pudding properly.

It was awkward and messy and… and… by the time Ren left, licking a line of pudding off his cheek that had gotten there in the struggle, he felt like just throwing the bowl in the garbage and forgetting about the picnic in general.

"How are things going in here?" Otoya piped in, throwing open the door with all the enthusiasm of a twelve year old.

"Wonderfully!" Ren chirped, looking fresh and untouchable, his excellent looking pudding easily on display.

Masato just smiled, eyeing his similar-looking pudding with distaste. He 'knew' how to make pudding; it was hardly his fault that this batch just happened to not want to obey him. Ren snickered and Masato turned away with a scoff, refusing to acknowledge the blush on his face.

…


End file.
